


Animals

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [38]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Animals, Boys who don't know whether they want to kill or kiss more, Dirty Dancing, I make up tags now, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Love/Hate, M/M, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Stalking, Unintentional Star Wars Reference, but not really, sort of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q can't live with each other, they hate each other.<br/>That said, they can't live without each other either...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> There's no actual sex in this (because I don't do that) but there is a lot of roughness, so if you don't like that or anything that's on the borderline(ish) of noncon, you be warned.  
> Sorry, but this song is perfect for them:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXMpBsuCuiw  
> I don't own anything (I always forget to say that).

Animals

* * *

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals  
  
Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent from miles  
Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

* * *

James watched Q from his seat in the booth, ignoring all of the glances in his direction. He didn't care about them, his eyes were only for the boffin. It was irresistible, the enticing, perfect, pale skin, the glittering green eyes, the mischievous smirk on his lips as he flirted, the absolute sex-mess that was his hair. He was the definition of beauty and perfection and it wasn't just a mask the genius wore-nope. He wasn't all coy flirting and no action. He was a brilliant, surprisingly feisty lover. God, James loved him, craved him.

God, James hated him with a passion.

They said love and hate was a very fine line and James had found it in the stretch of Q's pale throat. He didn't know if he wanted to nibble and lick at it or strangle him.

They couldn't be in the same room without fighting or fucking each other senseless. There was no middle ground and they both hated it. They both wished they could either completely loath each other or be completely and entirely consumed by each other. When they were together, consumed by passion, there was nothing in the world like it, nothing. There was no greater joy and pleasure. After the usually rough sex and cuddles though, there was no redeeming them. They couldn't stand each other.

There was no middle ground.

Q's solution was running away, finding others and having them, trying to wash James off of him and James knew his strategy well... Which was good, because James' strategy was to let Q think there _could_ be someone else, let him think that someone else could ever make him feel as _good_ as the two of them did together, then he'd hunt Q down and remind him that there was  _no one else._  Ever. 

There would never be anything as perfect as the two of them, but they hated each other far too much for anything but a war to break out between them.

James wasn't even completely sure why he hated the boffin. Was it because he was a smug, over-confident, condescending, scolding, too smart for his own good, man who was meant to replace all of the things James had come to love about his life? James didn't know, he just knew that, nearly fifty percent of the time, he wanted to punch the man in the face.

Tonight wasn't one of those nights.

Tonight James wanted to own him.

He wanted to be owned by him.

James wanted to destroy him.

He wanted to be destroyed.

He wanted all of it. 

There was so much James loved about Q, his passion, the spark in his eyes, the way he was willing to risk everything for his agents, his brilliance, his understanding, and most of all the way he could be trusted. James just wished that it was enough...it had never been enough.

Q was sitting at the bar, drinking a familiar scotch, one James had introduced him to. The animalistic side of James purred in pleasure. He loved knowing he'd left any sort of mark on that man. Many men and woman had flirted with Q through the night, but he had casually turned them all down, but he was talking to the newcomer animatedly. James smirked, the man was the only one that night who'd been well-built, blonde haired, and blue-eyed. For all the running Q did, he'd seemed to have developed a type that had to have very similar features to his favorite/least favorite double-o.

Q walked with the man to dance. It started off as innocently as a dance meant to practically be grinding could ever be. Then Q relaxed and loosened up and the gyrating of his perfect body and the movements of a-frankly-delicious ass quickly became obscene. If James were an animal, the claws would have come out. While Q was distracted James snuck up behind his dance partner. "Excuse me, but this one's spoken for." James said, his voice a low, rumbling growl in his chest. His possessiveness had come out to play. Q was _his._ He wrapped an arm around Q's waist, trapping him against him, back to torso.

"We were dancing."

"Mmhm, now you're not." James agreed. Q twisted and glared up at Bond, trying hard not to fall for those perfect eyes.

"Did you follow me?"

"Mm, maybe." James smirked.

"Could you, politely, fuck off? I was dancing."

"You don't want to dance with him."

"Don't tell me-"

"Is he bothering you? I can fix that." Q glared at his old dance partner. That was over.

"I can take care of myself, and he'd eat you alive." Q commented. The man looked between the two of them, huffed and walked away. "Thanks, Bond, waste of a perfectly good opportunity to get laid." Q scoffed before pulling away and walking away. James grabbed him and yanked him back, pressing their bodies together tightly. 

"Don't be like that, you've got me." James whispered, nibbling at Q's neck, pulling his earlobe between his teeth. "You'd never be happy with him." Q nearly gave in to the bastard.

"Go fuck yourself"

"That would be awfully lonely. I was hoping you'd come along with me...more than once preferably." Q didn't answer, but he did pull himself away and storm out of the bar. James smirked and followed him, he'd nearly broken his Quartermaster. Just a few more nudges. He let Q get to the ally before he grabbed him, dragged him down the alleyway and forced him up against the brick wall roughly. He didn't even wait for the inevitable protests before he took a biting, commanding, war of a kiss from Q. Q struggled, of course, all while returning the kiss, all teeth and tongue and passion and hatred and love and...everything. Q pushed James off.

"Stop. No." Q insisted, turning away. He didn't want this, he didn't. He hated James with a burning passion, everything in him screamed to run...whether it was away from him or towards him Q's body and mind hadn't decided.

James threaded his hand through his hair and pulled Q's head back, biting at his neck, making sure to stop and suck marks into all of his sensitive spots.

"I don't think you mean that."

"Get the fuck off of m-" James forced a leg between Q's and ground against him. Q was cut off in a gasp, and then hummed out a groan of pleasure.

"Once more with feeling, little Q?"

"Fuck you, Bond." Q snapped before claiming James' lips as his own, biting and pulling on them as he pressed up against James, needing the friction.

"You don't get to fuck anyone else." James said once their swollen lips had parted. "You're mine." Q would have agreed with him, but he was too busy putting his own marks on James' neck, using James' hair as a way to keep his head tilted, throat exposed. James would have killed anyone else for putting him in such a defenseless position. With Q it was so fucking good though. "I'm not fucking you here."

"Who says you'll be fucking me?" Q demanded, taking out a button to get more space to lick and nibble on. It wasn't enough.

"The trousers you're wearing, you're begging for it, Q, gagging for it."

"You'll be the one gagging tonight."

"My pleasure."

"Mine's closer."

800Q8

Four rounds later the two MI6 agents were sprawled on Q's bed. Q lay on his belly his head turned to look at James as he traced patterns onto Q's skin. They were both thoroughly ravished, bruises, love bites, scratches, swollen lips, and they would have been drenched in sweat had they not taken a shower together. James looked away from the idle patterns he was drawing on Q's skin and blue met green. They both went still, breathing in sync. Q slowly moved and ran his fingers through James' hair-God he was beautiful, so perfect like that...marked, claimed, sated, all cockiness gone, just pure James, nothing else. "I wish I loved you..." James pressed a kiss to Q's palm.

"I wish I loved you." James agreed, closing his eyes and resting against the warmth of Q's body.

"Then again... I wish I didn't."

"I love you too." James replied simply, truthfully. There was no way they didn't love each other...except they hated each other.

"Would it ever work?" Q asked with quiet hope. God he wished it could work, they both did. They'd be beautiful, unstoppable, full of something no one else could ever think of touching.

"I wish it would...but...likely one of us would be killed in the process." James sighed, opening his eyes again.

"True."

"Would it kill us to try?"

"I think so..." Q frowned. James snuggled closer and pressed a gentle, loving kiss against his lips.

"Sleep, love...you can hate me in the morning."

"I will."

"The sentiment is returned."

"I love you."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
